Your Lips Only Belong to Me
by MusicLuv101
Summary: Sorry for the corny title. Grell comes to the manor to get his day with Sebastian. But when he gets hurt and kisses Sebastian, how will Sebastian feel about the reaper? Yaoi, fluff
1. The First Kiss

**Well here's my first facfiction! Wow, this is exciting! So yeah hope you enjoy. Please R&R! Reviews are greatly appriciated! **

**WARNING:Yaoi, fluff, and slight OOC from Sebastian and Grell. But hey, it's fan fiction. Can't be perfect. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji or these characters, sadly.**

* * *

><p><em>knock knock<em>

"What do you want, Mr. Sutcliff?" Sebastian demanded opening the door.

The crimson reaper's face lit up at the sight of his crush. "I came to see YOU, Sebas-chan!" Grell squealed.

Sebastian winced at the sound of one of Grell's many nicknames for him. "Well now you've seen me, now leave." Sebastian said plainly, not pretending the reaper's presence didn't disgust him.

"No! That brat master of yours owes me a day with you, my sweet Sebas-chan!"

"My master would never punish me like that, no matter what I did."

"That _hurts _Sebby! And I'm not lying! Go ask him!"

"And I shall"

The two walked into the manor. Grell followed Sebastian up to his master's study. Ah, his dear Sebas-chan. The way his hair bounced on his shoulders as he walked up the stairs ever so slightly sent chills up Grell's spine. I will get my day! Grell thought to himself. He hadn't noticed they had already reached their destination.

"Master?" Sebastian poked his head through a cracked open door. "Are you busy?"

"No. Come in!" The Earl Phantomhive ordered. Sebastian, followed by Grell, entered the office. Ciel looked at red reaper in disgust, then at his butler in pure confusion. "Why is _he_ here?" Grell flinched at the pronoun, holding back a correction towards the young earl.

"Mr. Sutcliff here seems to believe you promised him a day with me. Please set him straight, Master." Sebastian asked politely. When said master didn't answer, instead taking an interest in the floor, Sebastian felt nervousness flow through him, "Master? Please tell me he's lying."

Ciel sighed, "It is true, Sebastian. I promised him an entire day with you in return that he help me save Lizzy from the doll house"

"Ha! Told you I wasn't lying!" Grell gloated.

Sebastian looked at his master with hurt and betrayal written all over his face "Master, why?" It was a rhetorical question. He knew perfectly well that his master would do anything to save Lady Elizabeth, also that his master might get some amusement out this day that would cause his butler suffering.

"Sebastian, a deal is a deal. I'm sure you'll survive, probably." he muttered the last word, knowing full well his butler could still hear.

"I shall, but I can not say the same for him!"

"Uh! You're so cruel, Bassy!" Grell pouted

Said butler now turned to Grell placing his hand on his shoulder, a soft smile plastered on his face, "Grell, would you please wait for me down stairs?"

The Grell blushed, "Hehe, OK Bassy."

Once Grell was out of sight, Sebastian turned to his master, "Bocchan, I-" He was interrupted but a loud crash and followed by Grell moaning loudly in pain. "Now what in the world was that?"

"Go check on it, Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

With his traditional kneel, Sebastian gave a quick "Yes, my lord" before gracefully leaving the room to see the source of the racket. "What did you do now Mr. Sutcl-" he stopped in his tracks, the scene before him shocking him. "What happened?" He demanded.

There, in on the staircase, lay Grell, the usual flamboyant reaper oozing blood from his side. By his body was a knife, it too covered in blood. Bard stared down at Grell's pained body in horror. Sebastian came to the conclusion he was to accuse. "What did you do?" he yelled at the cook.

"I-I… Th-the knife…. Aww I'm real sorry Sebastian! I'm truly sorry, pretty lady!"

"Get the first aid kit, now! I'll deal with you later." Sebastian ordered. With a quick nod to both immortal figures, Bard went rushing off to retrieve what had been requested.

Grell found the energy to speak, "Se- Sebas-chan, you don't have to yell at hi…" he was cut off by a hand to held in front of his face, halting his words.

"You keep quiet! You'll need all of your strength to survive through this." the usually stoic butler almost yelled at him, too. Bard came back with a white and red box. He handed it to Sebastian, "Do ya need any help, Sebastian?" he almost begged.

"No. You've done enough. Go!" he sent off the cook. He then opened the box, and proceeded to remove the red head's coat, waist coat, and shirt until the wound was in perfect view. He examined it briefly and, deciding the spot they were in wasn't convenient or very comfortable for both parties, he picked up the reaper bridal- style and carried him to his bedroom. Once there and the reaper was set comfortably on the bed, Sebastian started to work on the wound quickly, not attempting to be gentle. "Ow!" The red head whimpered more than once. This frustrated Sebastian very much.

"Didn't I tell you to keep quiet?"

"I-I'm sorry Bassy, it's just… it hurts…"

Sebastian was almost at his limit, staring at the reaper with anger and frustration in his blood-red eyes, "Be. Quiet." He made sure to put emphasis on the two words. Grell obeyed, keeping his mouth shut, even when shots of pain filled him. After what seemed like eternities of silence, Sebastian finally spoke, "So how did this happen, anyway?" When Grell only looked at him, not saying a word, he repeated himself, getting agitated by the moment, "How did this happen?" nothing, "Are you going to answer me or not?" He growled

Grell finally parted his lips "You said not to talk so I wasn't" At this the demon felt like slapping the blob of crimson before him.

"Act correctly or I will allow this to stay wide open and it'll take longer to heal and it will hurt a lot more than it needs to." he said in a matter-of-fact voice, daring the reaper with his eyes.

"OK, OK, no need to be mean Sebas-chan! Well I was walking… OK OK running, sheesh, down the stairs when that handsome man was walking up with quite a big knife in his hand. I hadn't noticed him because I was too busy think of you, my dear," Grell batted his eyelashes at Sebastian, who only rolled in his eyes in return, "Go on" he encouraged.

"Well, I suppose he didn't see me either because we crashed into each other, the knife piercing my beautiful skin!" he said the last few words dramatically. Sebastian simply gave a "hmm" to show he was pondering the story, not giving into the reapers antics. "And that's when you, my knight in shining armor, came and rescued me, and here we are now!" The reaper was back to his usual self.

After the comment, the two said nothing more, Sebastian working fluently on the wound, Grell lost in his thoughts. When he looked down at Sebastian and noticed he wasn't paying attention to the wounded red head's face, Grell decided to do something bold. He knew Sebastian would hate him for it, maybe even abuse him a bit, but Grell did it regardless. Once Sebastian claimed 'done', Grell made his move. He sat up, and took Sebastian's raven locks in his gloved hands. Before the demon could protest, Grell smashed their lips together.

For a moment Sebastian wanted to pull away and shun the rouge reaper for his actions. Then he realized Grell's lips were quite soft, and he tasted like sweets. Resisting the urge to hold on to him, not allowing the gender-confused man to see he enjoyed this kiss, Sebastian finally realized what was happening and pushed Grell away from him. As rough as possible.

Grell groaned at the pain, but also at the lost of his loved one's lips against his own. He sat up to argue until the sight of Sebastian's expression made him shut his mouth. Sebastian finally broke the silence "How dare you! How dare you put your lips on me! I should feed you to Pluto and watch as he makes your bones into toys!" Sebastian bellowed. Grell had never seen his love interest so angry, and quickly hopped off the bed and found his clothes. He slipped them on quickly before Sebastian did something worse than stabbing him. He turned to Sebastian who was watching him from the stairway.

"Goodbye, Bassy. Shame we couldn't have our day. Maybe tomorrow?" Grell hoped. Sebastian's eyes screamed murder and said in an intimidating voice "OUT!" Then Grell flew out the door and off to God knows where. Sebastian put a hand to his lips. He could still feel the flamboyant man's lips on his. The feeling of disgust crossed through him, mixed with something else. He couldn't put his finger on it, but he didn't like it. He shook the thought of the reaper and went about his day.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's the first chapter! Wow I did that kinda fast. This is dedicated to my best friend, and this is based off one of our many RPs. Hope you all enjoyed! Please review. I'll try my best to update soon.<strong>


	2. Dreams

As the day ended, Sebastian's mind couldn't help but linger to the earlier events. As much as he tried to ignore it, it was impossible. The reaper he despised so much had left a piece of himself with Sebastian, and he hated it. He made his way to his sleeping chambers. As a demon, sleep was unnecessary, but today he was so exhausted he couldn't wish for sleep more. He lay in his bed. Finding sleep was quite far away, he decided to think about the kiss. Had he truly liked it? Had he finally gotten a soft spot for the shinigami? _No! I could never love something as disgusting as Grell Sutcliffe! _Sebastian thought to himself. After this, he finally drifted off.

"_Oh, Sebas-chan! My dear, Sebas-chan!" Grell purred in the demon's ear. Sebastian looked around. He found his surroundings unfamiliar, but that wasn't what confused him. He was alone with Grell. At first his confusion was grand, but then that was replaced with anger. Grell had stripped him of his clothes, and he was left with only his boxers. Grell wore skimpy red lingerie. The sight first disgusted Sebastian, but it was replaced with… something. He couldn't put his finger on it, but it made him shiver. _

"_Oh, Sebastian," Grell said seductively. Sebastian had the want to smack him around a bit, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "You look so __**beautiful**__ tonight!" _

"_What are you doing here," It was more of a statement than a question. At this Grell giggled lightly. _

"_Why, I'm here to make all of your dreams and fantasies come true, my Sebas-chan!" the reaper cooed to his crush. He then started placing kissed on the butler's neck. Sebastian couldn't help but moan, which made Grell smirk "I knew you'd like it." _

"_I-I d-don't!"_

"_Oh, Sebby, you don't have to lie here. It's only us. I know you love me."_

"_N-no I don't!" It was getting harder to talk. Grell was so skilled at this, and Sebastian loved it, "S-stop this now! Get off of me!" he ordered. Grell didn't move, instead giving a pout._

"_Aw, OK." he then grinned, "Then what would you like me to do? I'll do anything."_

"_L-Leave!"_

"_Anything but that!"_

_Sebastian sighed, giving in, "Ok. Just don't bite-AHHHH!"_

This woke him up. He had felt something bite his neck. He reached over and touched that spot. His hand came back covered in blood. He searched the room for the shinigami, but only found the demon hound, Pluto. He sighed in relief. For the first time since he'd met the dog he was happy to see him. He put his hand of the head of the hound's human form. "Thank you," he said to the dog. He got a _woof !_ in response. Sebastian only smiled and went back to sleep, allowing the dog to sleep at his feet.


	3. Do you love me?

**Wow, I finally updated...** **heh... sorry to everyone for not updating sooner... I've had a lot of things going on.**

**Mentor: You were procrastinating .**

**Me: Zip it! You procrastinate on everything!**

**Mentor: Just let the people read the story and shut up .**

* * *

><p>Knock<em> Knock<em>

Sebastian made his way to the door. He opened it swiftly, ready to welcome a guest here for the young master until he saw the Red Reaper. The demon heaved a heavy sigh.

"What do you want, Mr. Sutcliff?"

"Oh, well… I came for my rightful day!" he said proudly. Sebastian had still wanted to kill the transsexual for their little -ahem- altercation. He just hoped Grell knew his boundaries.

"Mr. Sutcliff, my young master doesn't wish to be disturbed by you today. So if you mind, please leave" he stated calmly, though in truth his young master wasn't busy the tiniest bit. Grell saw right through the act.

"Well, Sebby, I'm not leaving until I talk to that brat master of yours" he said stubbornly, crossing his arm over his chest. Sebastian sighed loudly and walked into the manor, gesturing for Grell to follow. The redhead followed gleefully into the large manor and up the stairs.

Once they were in front of Ciel's office Sebastian knocked softly, awaiting a reply for the Phantomhive boy. After what seemed like ages in Grell's eyes, Ciel's young voice rang from inside, beckoning them in. The demon swiftly opened the door and entered, not bothering to look back to see if the reaper was following, though he knew that he was. The young teen didn't seem too pleased upon seeing the red head. "Sebastian, what the hell is that _thing _doing here?" he demanded, his displeasure obvious. Grell rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips "I have come for my rightful day with my Sebas-chan!" he proclaimed Ciel almost objected, but then thought. Well, to see Sebastian being dragged away but this pest and being taken advantage of would have been quite funny. He smirked maliciously "Fine. Sebastian, today you are Grell's servant, do anything he asks of you."Said butler's eyes widened "But sir-""That's an order!"Sebastian sighed, getting on one knee and placing his left hand over his heart "Yes, my lord" Grell just couldn't help himself. He squealed loudly and went behind the desk and kissed Ciel's cheek obnoxiously, thanking the boy frantically. Once his little "grateful fest" was over he grabbed Sebastian by the arm and dragged him out of the office and down the stairs, already listing things they could do that day with such speed Sebastian couldn't keep up. All he could do is sigh and pray for the day to end quickly. Soon they were in the Shinigami realm, Grell still dragging Sebastian. Finally, they arrived at a red and white painted house. Swiftly the reaper had his keys out and unlocked the door, walking into the house. Sebastian looked around, trying to get familiarized with the place. All the while Grell was starting to become uneasy. How was this supposed to work? He didn't want to annoy Sebastian too much, but he wanted to make the best of this day. Sebastian thought. Well, Ciel wanted him to serve Grell, and Sebastian would treat Grell just as he would his young master, without emotion and professionally. He looked at his pocket watch. 5:15. Around the time he usually made dinner for his master. "Sir, would you like me to prepare dinner now?" he asked turned to face him. "Um… sure. If you want" he said, kind of awkwardly. Sebastian nodded and walked into the kitchen, looking around for supplies to make dinner. Finally decided what to do, he grabbed the ingredients and started to work on preparing a delicious meal. Not an hour later, Sebastian had dinner ready. He set up the dinner table elegantly and told one of Grell's real servants to go fetch the flamboyant man. As his back was turned Grell walked up behind him and ran a long finger nail down Sebastian's back seductively. The demon turned around and was awe-struck. "What the devil are you wearing?" There Grell stood in a Playboy Bunny costume, with fishnet stockings and red stilettos. The reaper grinned "Oh, this old thing? I just threw it on. Do you like it?"Sebastian ignored the question and gestured to a chair "Please. Sit. Dinner is ready" Grell did as he was told, looking at the tray covered by a lid, hiding it's contents. Sebastian took the tray and placed it in front of Grell, uncovering it "Tonight's dinner is Chicken Alfredo with fresh basil" he said proudly at the sight of Grell's expression. Grell wasted no time consuming the delicious platter, loving every bite. Once he finished both dinner and dessert the other servant's cleared the table, leaving the two alone. Sebastian finally spoke "If you would like to retire to your room now sir, I would be happy to draw you a bath." Grell blushed deeply, which was somewhat covered by his makeup "Uh… sure!" he said excitedly, thought honestly he was very nervous about Sebastian seeing him naked. Sebastian only nodded and went upstairs, somehow knowing which room was Grell's and entering, going straight to te bathroom. He started to fill the tub with hot water, while Grell only sat there and watched, not exactly sure how to take off the suit. Sebastian came over and began to undress the reaper, doing his best to avert his eyes from _there._ Once Grell was undressed, he went into the water, savoring the delicious heat. The butler inwardly sighed and began to scrub Grell's back with a sponge, going around on the porcelain skin. The a thought came to him "May I ask a question?" he asked bluntly Grell turned to look at him "Of course! No need to ask permission. The same goes for if you want anything, just go right ahead and take it! You can have whatever you like. What would you like to ask me, my dear?" Sebastian rolled his eyes "Um, t-that kiss...why did you do it?"

"That's easy! Because I love you! And.. You were just...so close to my face...I just had to! And I must say, your lips are incredibly soft~!""No, I don't want that""Huh?""That answer. I've heard it before. I don't want it. I want the real one.""That is the real one Sebby...I-I love you.""No, you lust me. Love isn't what you feel. Who could love a demon?""Is that really what you think, Sebastian?"""What else am I to think? I could never be loved. Especially not by a reaper. Your kind hates mine."

""I can't believe that's what you think, Sebastian! I love you! More than I can put into words! Do you want to know how I feel? When I'm not with you, I want nothing more than for you to be next to me. I fantasize about all of the wonderful things we could experience together. If you were to say that you loved me too, and meant it from the bottom of your heart like I do, it would be like a dream! And there are so many other feelings! Ones that can't be explained! What else could this feeling be?" Sebastian shrugged "Lost in lust?" Grell sighed in frustration "What's it going to take for you to believe I love you?""Kiss me again?"Grell was taken aback by this "O-OK…." he murmured and leaned in, kissing Sebastian softy. Sebastian leaned in, putting a hand on the side of Grell's face. The red head wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck. Before they could go any further Sebastian looked down, then up at Grell again "I hope you realize we are still in the bathroom, right?"Grell blushed and giggled "Oops…"The raven haired man smirked and picked Grell up bridal style, wrapping a towel around his body and carrying him into the bed room. Once in there, Sebastian threw Grell playfully onto the bed and crawled over him, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Sebastian smiled down at him, his expression lust filled and hungry.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there is the long awaited chapter 3. I know it should be longer but I had serious writers block. I apologize sincerely, and I will get to work on the last chapter right away! See you in chapter 4!<strong>


	4. The Morning After

**After much much much much MUCH anticipation, here is the fourth and final chapter to Your Lips Belong Only To Me! May I just say I had a such a hard time deciding whether I should make this one a lemon chapter or just the morning after their lemon, so that's part of the reason it took so long. That, my major procrastination issues, writer's block, and working on so many other stories than I can keep up with. But, alas, 'tis finally done! For those of you who were expecting a smut, fear not! I am currently working on the smut to add into this, and it will be posted under "Your Lips Belong Only To Me, Their First Night". It should be up soon, around a week or so, so stay on the look out for it! Long author's note is long, so on with the long waiting story!**

* * *

><p>Grell gave a wistful sigh against the pale chest he was currently laying on, his entire body still glowing after last nights activities (Along with a slight stinging to his back side, but that was beside the point). His raven lover was still asleep, so it gave the reaper a little bit of time to admire and remember each and every part of this perfect man's body.<p>

Just as he started stroking one of the love marks Sebastian had made on his chest, near his heart, the demon stirred and opened his eyes. It had been decades (quite literally) since he had the luxury of sleeping, so it felt so unbelievably amazing to do so. When his eyes opened, he half expected his crimson eyes to land upon the boring wood walls of his small bedroom underground of the mansion, but no. Instead, the demon's eyes landed on crisp white walls, all decorated with blood red wall ornaments, pictures of familiar reapers, and pretty red curta-

Wait..

_Familiar reapers_?

Why were there pictures of reapers on the walls? But then it all hit him; he had been ordered to be Grell Sutcliffe's servant for the day, and they had ended up... well, he'd rather not go back into the details. Surprisingly enough Sebastian wasn't at all disgusted with the idea of having been intimate with the flamboyant man. And he rather liked the fact that Grell was being quiet. This little fact continued to nip at Sebastian for some time before he began wondering why Grell wasn't raving about marriage or proclaiming his love or something idiotic like that.

It wasn't for a while before the butler looked down to be met with a mane of fire red hair, the silk strands tickling his bare chest. He could see Grell's hand moving, stroking something over his heart, so it was quite evident that the other was awake. Before he could even consent his mind to it the demon tilted Grell's head up and gave him a soft, lingering kiss.

"Good morning, love." the butler said softly, smiling down with rare adoration.

Grell blushed profusely "G-Good morning, Sebastian.."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow "Sebastian? No silly nicknames today?"

"O-Oh... I thought you didn't like them..."

"Oh, I despise them, but it seems rather odd not having you call me that."

Grell giggled lightly, snuggling closer to the other, "Well, I apologize for behaving today. I just... I can't believe last night really happened. Sebby..." he giggled as the name came out of habit, "did you do it because you felt sorry for me? Or because you hadn't had that in a long time and needed it?"

Sebastian was going to answer "no, of course not, I did it because I wanted to be with you", but as each second ticked by he started to wonder if that was really true. Had he truly lost himself and did this out of his own selfish needs? It had never occurred to him... but no, it couldn't have been. What about all of those dreams? Those haunting memories of soft, warm lips pressed against his? Those couldn't have been lies. No, they weren't. He was sure of it. "No, of course not, I did it because I wanted to be with you. I have for quite a while." he finally responded.

Grell refused to take the long wait for the answer as a bad sign and smiled, wrapping both arms around Sebastian's torso. The reaper sighed in content, just enjoying this moment and living in it forever. Of course, his dreams were long crushed by those words that he had been dreading to hear coming out of his lover's lips.

"I have to go." Sebastian said, somewhat sadly.

The crimson man looked up, disappointment and pain crossing his eyes. "B-But...! Sebby! You have to stay! I don't want you to go!" he pleaded.

The raven haired butler paid no heed to the begging, sitting up and managing to find his silk black boxers. He slipped them on, but sighed at the pout he was receiving from the shinigami. "Grell..." he began, getting up and grabbing his shirt, which had been thrown across the room unceremoniously. While buttoning up the dress shirt, Sebastian spoke, "I can't stay. The young master needs me back at the manor. And in any event, I only belonged to you for the rest of the day. The day is over, I must go now."

Grell was about to retort before he saw his raven haired lover already fully dressed and groomed. He stared in awe, the way the butler did that always finding a way to amaze him. Sebastian chuckled, walking over to the bedroom door. Grell, being the un-human that he was, quickly threw on his panties and dress pants in the same speed Sebastian did.

"Sebby, please don't go..." he begged quietly, his voice cracking a bit from his sobs.

Sebastian felt a ping of guilt and sighed, giving Grell a light kiss on the forehead, his gloved hand lightly resting on the dresser for only a brief moment. "I bid you farewell, Mr. Sutcliffe" the demon said, and left the room and house in a swift motion.

Grell stared at the door for a good few minutes, as if he stared hard enough his lover would come back. That never did seem to happen. The pain of loving and losing Sebastian so quickly hit Grell like one of the slaps William usually gave him to shut up, and he couldn't help but curl up into a ball on his bed and weep into the pillow the other had been laying on. All of this was just too overwhelming for the red head.

When it finally reached 6:30 A.M., Grell's watch beeped. That meant he had to start getting ready for work like always. Part of him didn't want to move, but he had to go. William would be completely enraged if he found out Grell had skipped work because he was depressed about Sebastian. Sighing to himself, Grell went to go take a shower and wash his prized hair.

After showering and dressing, the reaper went over to his nightstand to get his mascara when he saw a white envelop, the graceful handwriting on the front reading: _To Grell. _Said shinigami tilted his head in confusion, picking up the envelop with great care, as if it were a wounded animal. He turned it over and slid out the letter gracefully. It read:

_My dearest Grell,  
><em>_I apologize for having to leave you so soon. I understand that you wish for me to stay, and in truth, I wish I could stay as well. Though, as it is, I cannot stay. My duties lay in the manor, where my young master's soul awaits me. I assure you though, I will try my absolute best to return to you. I do hope you understand that I love you, Grell Sutcliffe. It shames me to know that I waited so long to realize it, but I did. And I assure you, this is not a one-night stand. I will return to you, love.  
><em>_With much love, Sebastian Michaelis. _

__Grell teared up at the words, so happy to know that his feelings were returned. Also, that this wasn't a one time thing. And that was enough to get him to go back to his fierce personality and take on the day, and all of those to come.

* * *

><p><strong>Woah, I am so sorry this crap took me so long to write... in my defense, I had three very distinct rolepayers and a mentor who were distracting me, so blame them! Ah, but I wish to thank everyone who actually stood with me through this entire thing, patiently waiting the next chapter each time I posted. I don't think you all understand how much that means to me. I love you all who reviewed, and even those who didn't. You all are amazing. And as I said before, in about a week or so the lemon part of this will be posted, so stay tuned! Ah well, arigato gozaimasu! Hope you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! <strong>


End file.
